A Villain's Temptation
by SweetTemptation926
Summary: A Klaroline drabble based on the spoilers of 4x07. After finding out about Tyler's secret, Caroline decides to attend the Miss Mystic Falls pageant with none other than Klaus. Two-part fic.


**A/n: Kirsten aka dockfangirl and I were discussing the never ending Klaroline possibilities of 4x07 and we came up with this idea for a drabble. Hope you guys like it! :)**

Jealousy is a funny thing. It's something Caroline is very familiar with. As a human she was always insecure and she often got jealous but as a vampire that was heightened. When it was the reason her relationship with Matt had been ruined, she vowed she'd never feel it again. She had once told Stefan that she wasn't girly little Caroline anymore. And she isn't. She's confident. She is in control. At least that's what she thought.

"_You what?"She spits out with hatred evident in her voice._

_He looks at her with wide apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry." He says quietly. He opens his mouth as if he's going to try to explain but he stops and instead he stares at the tears welling up in her eyes._

"_I need you to leave." She whispers and her breath shakes as she speaks. Her eyes are threatening to cry and she doesn't want him to see. _

"_Caroline-"He starts but she shoots him a look that stops him._

"_Tyler. Get out of my house."She says firmly. She watches him leave and when she hears his car drive away she falls to the ground. No she isn't girly little Caroline anymore. And she hates that he's making her feel this way again. _

_As she sits on the floor her mind goes back to something else he said before he decided to confess. _"I wanted to tell you before Klaus said anything."_ She narrows her eyes at the crack in her wooden floorboard and stands up. She grabs her keys by the doorway and rushes to his mansion. The bastard. He knew and he didn't say a thing._

_When she arrives at his house she doesn't even bother knocking. She barges right in and marches straight to where she knew he'd be. It's the room he showed her that night at the ball. The place where she felt like she was beginning to understand him. The place where he didn't seem so much like a ruthless villain anymore._

_He's standing in front of the table staring at a drawing he holds in his hands. "Caroline, what a surprise?" Klaus sets the paper down and looks up at the painting in front of him his back still faced to hers. He starts to turn around to face her. "It appears you've forgotten your mann-" He stops when he sees the tears in her eyes and the anger behind them. "What's wrong, love?"_

"_You knew." She says angrily._

_He knows exactly what she's talking about. He breathes deeply and steps closer. There's a pang in his heart as he gets a closer look at her tears. It's a feeling that's very foreign to him. Compassion. "I did." He says as he raises his palm up to her cheek. _

_She swats it away just before it reaches her. "You knew and you let me feel like a fool." Caroline narrows her eyes at Klaus almost disgusted with him._

_He sighs at the look on her face. "I only wanted him to be honest with you. You wouldn't have believed me if I told you anyway, now would you?"Her face softens when he says this. She looks to the side away from him because she knows he is right._

"_What am I supposed to do?" She whispers. Her anger that had been turned towards him has now diminished._

_This time he tries again. Much slower than the last, but he raises his arm again. He's hesitant and watching her hand just in case she decides to swat his away again. She stays still though and his palm reaches her face and he cups her cheek in his hand. He moves the curled strand behind her ear and his thumb starts to caress her cheek. She turns to look at him before he speaks. "Show him the mistake he made."_

And she took his words to heart because that's exactly what she's doing. She sits in front of her bedroom mirror clipping on her last earring and applying her lip gloss when she hears the doorbell ring. He had presented her with the option the moment he heard about this pageant. Of course she had immediately declined at first but the more she thought about it, the more appealing the idea sounded. The day after she declined his invitation she showed up at his house with a change of heart.

She heard him knock three times and tried her best to zip her dress up. She struggled and sighed frustrated. She held up her dress with her hands as she walked out of her room and towards the door.

Klaus waited outside her door patiently. At least he thought he was being patient. He rang the doorbell once and when she didn't answer he knocked. He was beginning to think she had changed her mind but then he saw her through the screen walking towards the door. She had her hands held awkwardly at the top of her dress and he smirked.

When she opened the door she stopped to take a look at him. "Hi" She said simply. It was all she could get out. What else was she supposed to say? She looked him up and down. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. The attraction she felt for him was undeniable whether she liked it or not.

"I'm not a piece of meat." He joked and admired the blush on her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly.

She titled her head to the side and squinted at him. It wasn't normal for them to be joking around like this. But she gained a new sense of respect for him when he had comforted her that night. He wasn't evil villainous Klaus in that moment. He was sympathetic. She cleared her thoughts and turned around. "Make yourself useful."

She waved her hand at her open back and heard him step closer to her. He was moving dangerously slow. When he reached her she felt the stubble on his chin graze the back of her ear and she swallowed her breath. His fingers gripped the zipper and his knuckles grazed her cool back. His breath hitches and his mouth hangs slightly open at the intimate physical contact.

He moved slowly, not wanting the moment to end. He leaned closer as he zipped up her dress. When he reached the top of the dress his hand lingered against her back longer than necessary. They both stood unmoving, hearts racing. She felt his hot breath against her neck and shuddered at the feel of it tilting her head to the side baring her neck. His shaky breath only captivated her more. Klaus was trying to resist her as she bared her neck like that but to him it felt impossible to resist Caroline.

Her eyes were closed and he was hesitant at first but slowly he leaned down closer to her neck. His hand had slowly grazed up along her back to her bare arm and he began caressing her up and down. He heard her stop breathing as he got closer and closer to her neck. His breath became hotter against it and he was so close. His lips lightly brushed her cool skin and he pecked it softly and began to give her feather light kisses all along the nape of her neck. His lips, sweet and soft. His arms, slow and loving. He pressed his lips harder against her neck as his hand reached the bottom of her arm and his fingers danced around the tips of her fingers.

He placed one last kiss along the nape of her neck and then began moving up and along her jaw line. Her eyes were still closed and she released the shaky breath she was holding and turned around. He stopped and stared at her warily, waiting for her to bolt. But she stayed.

She brought her hand up to the side of his face and her fingers grazed his stubble. As she stared into the blues of his eyes she began day dreaming of what it would be like for him to really kiss her. To slam her against the wall next to her. She imagined he'd grab her leg and hold it up against his waist. She wondered how he looked underneath his shirt. If he looked as good as he did dressed.

Caroline also hadn't known the first thing about vampires and dream manipulation. She had never practiced it and Klaus became aware of that when he saw everything that she did. He smirked and cleared his throat breaking her out of her trance. He grabbed her hand that she held against his face and brought it down. "Are we ready to go, love?" She coughed and nodded quickly. He held his arm out for her to hook hers through his and she did so reluctantly.

They quietly walked to his car and he kept his cheeky grin plastered on his face. She turned to look at him when he opened the door for her. "What's so funny?"

He raised his eyebrows "Nothing." He said as he closed the car door once she got in. He shook his head while he smiled, knowing exactly what his quests for tonight would be and knowing that the idea had come from none other than Caroline herself.


End file.
